


Art for "my darling dear"

by narukyuu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Community: cap_ironman, Horror, Monsters, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukyuu/pseuds/narukyuu
Summary: My Art for the Cap-IM reverse Big Bang challenge!





	Art for "my darling dear"

**Author's Note:**

> I was blessed to get to work with the immense talent that is [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar), who took this piece beyond what I could even imagine and created a beautiful and terrifying horror story that kept me on the edge of my sit and is truly the best at what she does. 
> 
> This piece was so much fun to work on, and the story manages to capture the feeling I was trying to convey perfectly. Read it
> 
>  
> 
> [Here - "My darling dear"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815967)


End file.
